


A Song for Me by Hong Joochan (inspired by)

by Eshy_golden_ness95



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eshy_golden_ness95/pseuds/Eshy_golden_ness95
Summary: A DongChan fic inspired by A Song For Me (Hong Joochan)♥
Relationships: Hong Joochan/Kim Donghyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	A Song for Me by Hong Joochan (inspired by)

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first part of short fics/AU that i also posted on my twitter. Everything is based on the song and the ship that my readers requested. Enjoy!

Donghyun took a bite from his chocolate cream puff before glancing at the sleeping Joochan who sat beside him in class. His head was on the table; his face facing the window. His dark brown hair gave some sort of orange hue when hit by the sunshine. This was a normal routine for Donghyun, eating alone in the class during lunch time with Joochan sleeping next to him. Joochan- a straight As model student and Donghyun who dreamed to be a professional dancer.

To say they were friends were far from the truth as they rarely speak with each other except for when it’s necessary. It’s not that Donghyun hated Joochan but there was something about Joochan that made him feel uneasy. At first, he couldn’t tell what it was, but after almost a year becoming tablemates, he understood why he was feeling uneasy. To Donghyun, Joochan’s interactions with their classmates, teachers and everyone else in school feels fake- the smiles Joochan been throwing felt insincere.

“That looks good.” whispered Joochan but loud enough for Donghyun to hear it.

“This? Well, yeah.” answered Donghyun, startled by the sudden question.

‘When did this guy wake up?’

Joochan gave Donghyun a soft smile as a respond to his answer and proceeded to fix his position on the chair. That smile- the smile Donghyun thought was fake but it felt different when it was directed to him. Maybe because Donghyun found out about Joochan’s true self?

“Donghyun, about last weekend…”

“I haven’t said a thing to anyone.”

“I know, which is why I think it’s fine if you’re the one who found out.” smiled Joochan before looking at Donghyun’s eyes. One fact about Donghyun that not many people knew, he was not so keen on people staring straight into his eyes like this- his ears will turn red easily.

“Do your parents know?” asked Donghyun, before averting his eyes.

“Nope. I’m planning on keeping it that way. It was just a hobby anyway.”

“It didn’t look like it was ‘just a hobby’ to me. You looked like you were really having fun, singing on the stage. Albeit, it was just a small underground gig. I think that was the first time I saw you smile and laugh sincerely. Are you saying it’s just a hobby because your parents have planned your future for you? I was on the same boat, but I insisted on my dream, and they finally agreed to it. Maybe if you just talk- “

“Wow. Take a deep breath, Kim Donghyun. I’ve never seen you talk this much to me before.” Cut Joochan before giggling.

“I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s fine.”

“Aren’t you tired?”

“Tired of?”

“Trying your best to please others. Doing things because other people told you to?”

Joochan took a deep breath and pulled his hair backward with both of his hands before looking at the opened window. Donghyun’s questions hit the mark. Yes. He was tired of everything; of suppressing his passion for singing above all else.

“Yes.”

“Then-“

“I’m a coward, Kim Donghyun. I don’t have the confident to talk it out with my parents. I’m scared that they will doubt my passion, my talent and ended my dream just like that. It’s better to not have hope at all rather than having hope and then got it crushed.”

“No. I think you are wrong. I think it’s better to have hope and work your best for it. It’s better to fail when you’ve tried everything rather than to fail without even trying and regretting it. I love your voice, Joochan. I love how happy you look when you sing on the stage with that band of yours.”

Joochan looked at Donghyun in disbelief. This was not a first time that someone had said they love Joochan’s voice. But when Donghyun was the one who said it. It felt different. It made Joochan wants to do more and sing more.

Their rare conversation ended when the school bell rang, a sign that lunch time was over. Once everyone was in the class, the teacher started his lesson for the day.

“Hey Donghyun.” Whispered Joochan while nudging Donghyun with his elbow.

“What?” asked Donghyun without looking at him.

Joochan passed him a piece of paper containing a single question.

‘Are you dating anyone?’


End file.
